Valentines and Blindfolds
by whatsername11
Summary: Sharpay is having the worst Valentines Day of her life, what happens when someone kidnaps her against her will? Troypay!


Heyy guys!!! Happy valentines dayy!!!! Hope it rocked!! Anyways this just popped into my head so enjoy!!! I will be updating everything soon!! So keep watching! Please review!!

'I hate valentines day! What's the point of it anyways?' Sharpay asked herself as she sat on the front steps of her house. She had no plans and more important no one. All she wanted was for her crush Troy Bolton to talk to her. She got her wish, but he only told her that he needed to get by.

So she sat on her front steps alone since Ryan was out on a date with Gabriella. Even her brother had a date! She was seriously depressed. Wrapped up in her thought she didn't notice the sound of footsteps coming closer to her.

Suddenly she was brought out of her thought by something covering her eyes. She screamed and started kicking.

"Let me go!!" She yelled.

"Just cooperate with me and you will be fine." The person replied in her ear tying the blindfold.

"No! You wont get away with stealing me!!" She cried.

"Just keep telling yourself that." He said picking Sharpay up and putting her over their shoulder.

"Put me down!!' She fought punching the persons back.

"Just chill! Everything will be fine! I won't hurt you." The person stated putting her into the back of a car.

Sharpay and the person drove in the car for 45 minutes and Sharpay didn't stop threatening the kidnappers life once.

The car stopped and Sharpay saw her life flash by her eyes.

"I don't want to die!!" She cried.

"You're not going to die!" The person said again trying to reassure her. "Here let me take the blindfold off."

"That would be nice!" She said.

"Hey I don't have to if you are going to act that way!" The person replied.

"Fine I'm sorry just please take it off." She said.

"Ok." The person said. Sharpay heard them stretch to take off her blindfold.

When they did the sun burned her eyes. She closed them and opened them again. When they readjusted she couldn't believe her eyes. Her kidnapper was Troy Bolton.

"Troy?" She asked her eyes wide.

"Happy Valentines Day." He replied with a smile. Sharpay couldn't believe it. The guys she loved had kidnapped her on Valentines Day! This has been her dream for years.

"What? Wait, huh? Why am I here, why are you here?" Sharpay asked getting confused.

"Well... It's a surprise!" Troy exclaimed jumping out of the car. He opened Sharpay's door, grabbed her arm and pulled her out. He then dragged her behind him. Sharpay followed completely confused.

After a few minutes of running Troy stopped causing Sharpay to run into him. They were by a cliff overlooking a breath taking valley.

"Sorry. We are here!" Troy yelled mostly to himself.

"Ok... are you alright Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah fine! Sorry just a little nervous." He replied.

"Oh ok." Sharpay said.

"So do you have a Valentine?" Troy asked sitting down on the edge of the cliff.

"No. How about you?" Sharpay replied sitting down 5 feet away from the edge.

"Why don't you sit up here with me?" Troy asked.

"I'm fine back here." Sharpay smiled.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Troy asked.

"No, maybe, sorta, yeah, a lot!!!!" Sharpay replied.

"Here come up here I promise I won't let you fall!" Troy smiled.

Sharpay couldn't resist. She got up and slowly sat down next to Troy.

He pulled her in close to him and put his arms around her.

"So you never answered my question. Do you have a Valentine?" Sharpay asked Troy again.

"Well sorta." Troy replied.

"Ohh." Sharpay said looking out into the valley.

After a few minutes of silence Troy spoke up.

"Sharpay do you like me?" Troy questioned.

"Yeah you are a great person." she replied.

"No I mean like have a crush on me. Truthfully." Troy asked.

"Truthfully yes I do. I Have liked you for years. Basically since the first time we met." Sharpay replied.

When Troy didn't reply she got up and began to walk away. She heard footsteps behind her and felt an arm around her waits turn her around.

After she turned she felt Troy's lips press against hers. When they pulled away he pushed her hair away from her face.

"Good because truthfully I think I love you." Troy said.

Sharpay's eyes went wide.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah thats why I brought you here! to tell you how I feel while the sun set!" He said.

Sharpay turned and saw the sun setting behind the cliffs edge.

"Wow!" She replied tears forming in her eyes.

'So Sharpay will you be my Valentine?" Troy asked.

"Of course!!" Sharpay cried jumping into his arms.

"Good! Because I have an amazing night planned for us!" He smiled walking to his car. Troy pulled out a picnic basket and held it up.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"Starving!" Sharpay replied. They sat down and started to eat. When they finished they sat under the stars taking and hugging.

"This has been the best Valentines ever!" Sharpay said.

"It sure has!" Troy replied leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"When you said you thought you loved me earlier I never got to tell you I think I love you too." She smiled.

Troy laughed and squeezed her tighter. Sharpay then leaned up and kissed him. It turned out to be Sharpays dream Valentines Day.

The end!! Hope you liked!!! Please review!! Updates for my other stories are on their way!!

Happy V Day!!!


End file.
